In many towns, traffic with motor vehicles is restricted. Thus, for example, many town centers are at least partly identified as pedestrian zones, in which as a rule only certain authorized vehicles may travel. Moreover, there is hardly any available parking space in many towns.
On the other hand, when visiting a town center, there is often the need to transport loads or even, for example, small children, for example, during a shopping trip. The same applies, for example, to a picnic in a park, wherein transport independent of a motor vehicle is also necessary. Carrying by means of a bag or a rucksack is uncomfortable or impossible, depending on the weight of the load to be transported. Manually movable means of transport with wheels, such as shopping trolleys or strollers, can also require a considerable effort in terms of force and attention, especially if a heavy cargo is to be transported and/or gradients are to be overcome.
In US 2015/0006005 A1, an autonomous unmanned road vehicle is known that can be used as a delivery vehicle. The road vehicle has a control system for autonomous driving and a detection system for detecting objects in the surroundings thereof and one or more load tables for the transport of the goods to be delivered.
In US 2014/0277841 A1, a motorized luggage container is disclosed comprising a number of wheels, of which at least one is electrically driven and at least one comprises a steering mechanism. The luggage container comprises one or more batteries and a controller, which can be arranged such that the luggage container follows a wireless remote controller carried by a user at a certain distance.
Furthermore, an electrically driven single person means of transport is known that comprises only two wheels lying on the same axis, between which the carried person stands and that is kept balanced by an electronic drive controller (https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Segway_Personal_Transporter).